Steel's Heart
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Naruto longed to be a human. Sasuke, on the other hand, has lived almost his entire life lika a robot. Together, they learn to be a human. Part (3/3) FIN. Happy SasuNaru Day 2015!
1. His Name is Naruto (1-3)

Sekali lagi pagi mendatangi Uchiha Sasuke, 23 tahun, seorang fotografer _freelance_ –yang kini dalam masa ' _free_ ' –dengan wajah tampan, dan masih lajang. Sejak lulus SMA Sasuke telah keluar dari sangkar emas orang tuanya untuk kuliah di institut kesenian di pusat kota. Bersyukurlah karena Sasuke terlahir sebagai anak kedua, maka ia tidak perlu menjadi putra mahkota yang harus mengemban tugas berupa menjadi pewaris tahta di perusahaan turun-temurun milik keluarganya seperti yang dialami Itachi. Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak ia keluar dari _mansion_ tempat ia dibesarkan, dan kurang lebih sudah 18 bulan sejak ia terakhir mengunjungi tempat itu. Itachi tidak pernah bosan meneleponnya untuk sesekali mampir di tengah jadwal padatnya sebagai pewaris tahta –maksudnya sebagai direktur—hanya saja Sasuke enggan kembali ke tempat itu. Ia merasa bahwa ada atau tidak keberadaannya tidak berpengaruh bagi kedua orang tuanya, maka saat hari natal tahun lalu ia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang, toh tidak akan ada pesta natal di rumah itu karena semua sibuk bekerja.

Itachi mengunjunginya beberapa minggu sekali. Kadang kakak satu-satunya itu sudah ada di dalam apartemen Sasuke dengan handuk mandi sambil menonton televisi, ia akan sempatkan semalam untuk menginap walau Sasuke selalu mengusirnya. Atau kadang mereka bertemu di _coffee shop_ untuk sekedar makan siang bersama. Sasuke selalu menggerutu dirinya terlalu sibuk untuk bertemu Itachi, namun pada kenyataanya ia tidak pernah sesibuk itu.

Sayup langkah seseorang menginterupsi tidur 'tampan'-nya, Sasuke merasa seperti beban milik seseorang menaiki ranjangnya. Mungkin ia bangun terlalu pagi, pikirnya kesal, pantas saja kedua kelopak matanya masih terasa sangat lengket tidak mau terbuka. Ia meregangkan tangan untuk mencari telepon genggam yang sepertinya diletakkan di meja—namun yang terjadi malah tangannya ditangkap oleh seseorang, selanjutnya Sasuke merasa keningnya dikecup dan kepalanya dibelai lembut.

Ah…

" _Good Morning_ , _darling_ …"

"—hmm… _morning_ ,'" jawabnya dengan suara serak khas seseorang yang baru tersadar dari tidur.

Tak biasanya ia dibangunkan dengan paket komplit seperti ini…

 _Apa?_

Tidak menunggu detik berganti Sasuke langsung melompat dari ranjangnya tanpa aba-aba, sambil melotot.

Dia 'kan tinggal sendirian!

* * *

 **Steel's Heart**

(part 1 : His Name is Naruto)

By Pearl

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Happy SasuNaru day!

Zettai Kareshi!AU

Summary: _Naruto longed to be a human. Sasuke, on the other hand, has lived almost his entire life lika a robot. Together, they learn to be a human._

* * *

.

Pagi itu Sasuke mandi dengan air panas (catat, air panas) sambil menggosok-gosok bekas kecupan di dahinya. Hampir setengah jam ia berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya dibawah guyuran air dari shower, ia berusaha menulikan telinganya dari suara pintu kamar mandi yang digedor tanpa ampun oleh sesuatu di luar sana.

" _Open the door, darling_!"

Makhluk itu—jika ia bisa disebut makhluk—entah bagaimana bisa ada di apartemennya, dan hanya satu orang muncul dalam benaknya yang patut untuk disalahkan.

" _Darling, let's have sex!_ "

Kakaknya tercinta… "Uchiha Itachi…." Gumam Sasuke geram. Monster macam apa yang ia kirim ke apartemennya saat ini. Lihatlah, bahkan benda itu sedari tadi memanggilnya ' _darling_ ', demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Itachi memberinya sebuah robot pelacur yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak minta dibukakan pintu. Itachi pasti dengan sengaja melakukan hal ini padanya karena tahu adiknya memang aseksual.

Bicara soal robot, Sasuke tidak terlalu yakin apakah sesuatu yang sedang menggedor pintu kamar mandinya dengan heboh memang robot atau bukan. Yang jelas benda itu memang keluar dari sebuah kotak, mirip kotak telepon genggam hanya saja dengan ukuran super besar dengan pengirim bertuliskan nama Uchiha Itachi kepada Uchiha Sasuke, kotak itu hampir tidak cukup masuk di pintu apartemennya.

Sasuke membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk membuka kotak dan menyingkirkan plastik yang membungkusnya. Bahkan benda ini memiliki _manual book_ dan kabel yang terlipat rapi di sudut kotak. Sasuke menekan tombol _power_ (seperti yang tertulis di manual book halaman 4) yang terletak di belakang telinga, ia mengira bahwa matanya akan menyala dan mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti robot mainannya saat kecil, paling tidak sama seperti yang ada di film-film sci-fi. Namun benda itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Jadi Sasuke menghabiskan 30 menit kemudian untuk membuka-buka manual book dan akhirnya mengetahui bahwa benda itu butuh di- _charge_ selama 9 jam untuk pemakaian pertama.

 _What the hell_. Apakah Itachi baru saja mengiriminya smartphone versi manusia.

Dan sepertinya benda itu kini telah melalui 9 jam _charging_ , dan telah terisi penuh. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Mengusir. Membawanya ke kantor polisi. Mengembalikannya ke toko. Membuangnya ke rumah Itachi. Pft—sebaiknya ia harus segera keluar dari kotak shower terlebih dahulu sebelum kulitnya mengelupas karena air panas.

Sasuke tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan di bawah shower untuk berpikir, hingga tak sadar bahwa mesin itu telah berhenti menggedor pintu. Dengan jubah mandi menutupi badan, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi yang langsung terhubung dengan kamar tidur. Ia melihat robot itu kini duduk tak berkedip di tepi ranjangnya sambil memperhatikan iklan di televisi. Wow bahkan ia bisa menyalakan televisi, batin Sasuke kagum.

Mendengar suara debam pintu tertutup, benda itu menoleh kepadanya perlahan. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke sempat menahan napas sepersekian detik saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Ia menatap mata biru yang sedikit berkelip, sebelum benda itu tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"H-hey?" Sasuke mendengar seseorang bersuara dan baru menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

" _Hello_."

Bahasa inggris. Robot ini berbahasa inggris.

" _W—Well_ ," Sasuke berdehem " _do you understand me_?"

" _Ofcourse I do._ " Benda itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyumnya sampai membuat matanya menyipit. " _What is your native language, English?_ "

Oh, bahkan benda itu memiliki inisiatif untuk bertanya.

" _No, but English is okay_." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

" _I know Japanese, Korean and Mandarin. I can change the language if you want._ "

" _Japanese would be perfect._ "

Sekali lagi robot itu tersenyum, kali ini Sasuke merinding hampir tak percaya karena baru saja ia melakukan interaksi dua arah dengan sebuah mesin.

"Halo." Robot itu menyapanya lagi, kini dengan bahasa yang Sasuke gunakan sehari-hari. "Bisakah kau memberiku pakaian?"

"Mereka tidak mengirimu telanjang seperti ini? Tidak dengan pakaian?" Tanya Sasuke setengah menggerutu, walaupun begitu ia beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mencari baju yang sekiranya muat untuk Si Robot. Tunggu, apakah Sasuke harus memberinya pakaian dalam? Meskipun memiliki alat kelamin (ia berani bersumpah hanya melihat sekilas) mereka tidak buang air 'kan?

Mendadak ia teringat bahwa saat ia membeli _smartphone_ , mereka hanya memberinya sebatang _handphone_ , tanpa _flipcover_ atau _case_ dan semacamnya. Mungkin kasusnya sama seperi ini.

"So," Sasuke memberinya pakaian dan mengisyaratkannya untuk memakainya sendiri. "Kau punya nama?"

"Tidak," ia tersenyum(lagi) "tapi kau bisa memberiku nama jika kau mau."

Tidak akan terjadi—batin Sasuke, karena setelah ini ia akan langsung mengantarkannya kembali pada Itachi. Tapi entah mengapa Sasuke tidak tega untuk mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Kau akan memberiku nama?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa?"

Karena kau akan segera kembali pada kakakku "mungkin lain waktu." Tapi mengapa Sasuke harus berbohong kepada sebuah… robot.

"Okay." Robot itu berkata sambil tertawa(memangnya ada yang lucu?!) "siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke."

"Jadi, Sasuke, kapan kita akan melakukannya?"

Sasuke hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, namun sebenarnya begitulah cara menunjukkan rasa tidak mengertinya.

"Kapan kita akan melakukan _sex_?" Robot itu bertanya dengan polos.

What the hell. Apakah Sasuke baru saja diajak berhubungan _sex_ dengan sebuah benda yang memiliki hubungan saudara dengan laptop dan smartphone?

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya, idiot."

"Mengapa? Bukankan semua pasangan melakukannya?"

"Aku dan kau bukan pasangan."

"Aku yakin kau yang menekan tombol _power_ di belakang telingaku, maka dari itu kau adalah pacarku."

Lalu Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya: yaitu menekan tombol _power_.

Tidak ingin percakapan ini semakin lari ke arah yang tidak jelas, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyuruhnya keluar kamar, tidak bergerak, dan tidak bicara apapun sampai Sasuke membolehkannya. Robot itu menampilkan ekspresi kecewa (apa? Apa baru saja Sasuke berkata sebuah mesin bisa kecewa?) sambil berjalan keluar.

.

Sasuke mencoba. Mencoba untuk menelepon Itachi, tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan sumpah serapah terkejam dalam hidupnya ketika Itachi mengangkat telepon, namun yang terjadi, panggilannya malah dibalas oleh operator. Ia juga telah menelepon sekretaris Itachi, Kakashi, namun hal yang sama terjadi. Akhirnya Sasuke menelepon rumah Itachi (yang berarti adalah rumah orangtuanya dan tempat ia dibesarkan), pada dering keempat teleponnya diangkat.

Bagaimana jika yang mengangkat adalah Ibu atau ayahnya, apa yang akan ia katakan pada orang tuanya setelah sekian lama? Apakah jika yang mengangkat telepon ibunya, maka ia akan diminta untuk pulang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Berbagai kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi mendadak hilang saat ia mendengar suara dari speaker telepon di telinganya, seorang wanita—

"Saori- _san_?"

"Ah, benar, apakah ini-" Sasuke membayangkan kini wanita di seberang telepon sedang berpikir untuk mengenali suaranya. "Sasuke- _sama_ , benarkah ini dirimu?"

"Hmm."

Entah mengapa Sasuke kini membayangkan wanita itu tersenyum, "sudah lama sekali saya mendengar suara anda, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Sasuke- _sama_?"

"Apakah Itachi sedang berada di sana?"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _sama_ , tapi kakak anda sedang berada di luar negeri untuk perjalanan bisnis. Beliau berangkat jam 5 pagi untuk terbang ke San Fransisco."

Bajingan itu pergi setelah meninggalkan rongsokan di apartemen Sasuke.

"Apakah dia meninggalkan pesan untukku?"

"Um, maaf Sasuke- _sama_ , Itachi- _sama_ tidak berpesan apapun kepada anda."

Persetan, Uchiha Itachi.

Maka di sinilah Sasuke berada sekarang, di ruangan yang ia sebut Red Room: tempat untuk mencetak hasil jepretannya (Sasuke adalah fotografer, ingat). Ruangan yang selalu ia kunjungi untuk berdiam diri saat sedang _bad mood_ , dan ya, sekarang dirinya memang sedang _bad mood_. Bukan hanya karena masalah rongsokan Itachi, tapi karena kata-kata Saori di akhir percakapan telepon terngiang di kepalanya.

"Tuan sangat merindukan anda, Sasuke- _sama_."

Bohong.

Jika memang ayah merindukannya, maka setidaknya ia menelepon anaknya yang sudah hampir 2 tahun tidak menampakkan wajah di hadapannya. Namun yang terjadi orang tua itu tetap mengurusi perusahaan yang, demi Tuhan, tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena ia menelepon selama 5 menit.

Sasuke berhenti menggantung hasil cetakan fotonya ketika mendengar pintu Red Room diketuk. Namun Sasuke tetap menjadi Sasuke, tidak suka privasinya diganggu, ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Sasuke?" kepala rongsokan itu muncul dari balik pintu, degan terpaksa Sasuke meliriknya. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Si _raven_ terus menggantung foto-foto yang baru saja dicetak tanpa menggubris robot yang kini memandangnya dengan mata biru menyala di kegelapan.

"Aku ingin bertanya apa password wi-fi."

"…"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka kondisi _idle_ *, aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Dahi Sasuke berkedut sebelum ia berkata "keluar kau, bodoh" geram, karena seumur hidupnya, tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke dalam Red Room. Tidak seorangpun, kecuali Sasuke. Tidak ada pengecualian untuk robot.

.

Sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke, robot berambut pirang itu duduk di ruang tengah sejak ia mengusirnya dari Red Room. Ia duduk tidak berkedip, _well_ , dia memang sebuah mesin yang tidak perlu berkedip. Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengambil cola, namun setelah membuka pintu ia baru menyadari bahwa kaleng cola terakhir telah dihabiskannya beberapa hari lalu. Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang menempel tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, masih jam 11, belum terlalu malam untuk pergi ke _super market_.

Ketika Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil jaket, robot itu masih duduk mematung di tempatnya semula. Namun saat Sasuke memutar kunci pintu depan, secepat kilat mesin itu bergerak menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, mau pergi ke mana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke menjawab ketus, sambil memakai sepatu dan mengancingkan jaket.

"Sekarang sudah pukul 11, bukankah sudah waktunya untuk tidur?"

"Sasuke, malam hari adalah waktunya penjahat melancarkan aksinya."

"Sasuke, harusnya kau membawa sesuatu untuk berjaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba hewan malam menyerang tiba-tiba."

Sasuke ini, Sasuke jangan, Sasuke itu…

Suaranya begitu menggangu di kepala Sasuke, ia menghela napas, "bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku, tuan robot, karena aku tidak membutuhkan perhatianmu. Jangan terlalu senang karena aku membiarkanmu tinggal di sini, karena ketika Itachi kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya kau akan segera pergi dari tempat ini."

Robot itu akhirnya diam, tidak berani memandang wajah Sasuke. Sebelum ia menutup pintu Sasuke berkata lagi, "satu lagi, lebih baik kau jangan banyak bicara."

.

Ketika pagi menjelang robot itu duduk di ruang tamu menghadap jendela, persis seperti apa yang Sasuke perintahkan. Tidak bersuara, dan tidak bergerak.

Rupanya Sasuke sedikit menyesal karena telah bicara kasar padanya, namun perasaan itu segera ditepisnya. Berteriak kepada _smartphone_ bukanlah suatu dosa, dan benda yang diterakinya kemarin dalah sepupu dari _smartphone_.

Sambil meminum kopinya, Sasuke memperhatikan robot itu dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Ia memiliki rambut warna pirang seperti manusia sungguhan, mata biru, dan kulit kecoklatan, dan wajahnya… bisa dibilang cukup menarik. Baju yang diberikan Sasuke padanya sedikit longgar di bagian bahu, dan celananya terlalu panjang, mungkin Sasuke akan mencarikan baju lamanya yang pas dikenakan olehnya.

"Ehm-"

Sasuke berdehem, mesin itu berkedip sekali lalu menoleh kepada Sasuke.

"Apa aku sudah boleh bergerak?"

"Terserah."

CPU didalam tubuh si robot memproses data yang telah diinput ke dalam memori untuk mencari tahu apa arti kata 'terserah', beberapa saat kemudian dia menampakkan senyum lebar. "Apakah arti terserah adalah 'ya', Sasuke?"

"Memangnya ada berapa arti kata terserah?"

"Um, entahlah, di dalam memoriku, manusia sering mengatakan terserah yang berarti ya, terserah yang berarti tidak, terserah yang berarti mungkin tidak, terserah yang berarti mungkin ya, atau terserah yang berarti kata kerja yang memiliki arti menyerahkan keputusan kepada pihak kedua. Tapi, menurut data kebiasaan manusia, kata terserah sering diucapkan dengan maksud tidak sesuai arti harfiah."

Sasuke percaya, programmer robot ini adalah seorang yang benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

"Anggap saja kali ini adalah terserah opsi terakhir."

"Okay," robot itu kini bersandar pada sofa, "kalau begitu kuartikan sebagai ya."

"Apa kau juga perlu tidur?" Sasuke bertanya setelah menyelesaikan kopinya, mendadak penasaran. "Um, tidak, aku hanya butuh di _charge_ setiap seminggu sekali. Aku sudah diprogram untuk bisa mengisi daya sendiri, jadi kau tidak perlu repot." Ujar si robot, ia beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil cangkir bekas kopi Sasuke dan membawanya ke dapur.

Tak lama kemudian si pirang kembali dan duduk di tempatnya semula.

Sasuke memandangnya tidak percaya "Kau bisa mencuci cangkir?"

"Aku punya program bersih-bersih, merajut, memperbaiki pipa bocor, aku bisa melakukan apa saja."

Wow. Itachi pasti membeli rongsokan ini dengan sangat mahal.

"—dan aku bisa belajar. Aku dapat menyimpannya ke dalam memori untuk diingat sebagai skill."

 _Wow_. Hanya saja—wow.

.

Hari kedua mesin itu tinggal di apartemen Sasuke, dan ia telah berlajar banyak hal. Misalnya saja, kebiasaan manusia benar-benar berbeda dengan simulasi yang telah dijalaninya sebelum ia dirilis ke pasar. Manusia—dalam hal ini adalah Sasuke—memiliki kebiasaan kecil seperti berkedip sektiar 20 kali per menit, bernapas 27 kali, banyak sekali detail kecil yang tidak dijelaskan kepadanya. Bagaimana ia selalu menonton televisi sambil membaca majalah, namun dapat fokus terhadap keduanya. Manusia sangat _multitasking_ , dalam kasus ini, _multitasking_ alamiah yang jauh lebih canggih dari _supercomputer_. Ia berpikir bahwa otak manusia merupakan prosesor yang mungkin belum dapat dikalahkan oleh mesin-mesin seperti dirinya.

Pada suatu waktu Sasuke tidak sengaja tertidur di sofa saat menonton drama korea. Si Robot Pirang tidak dapat menutupi rasa takjubnya melihat manusia tertidur. Ia meneliti kulit alabaster Sasuke yang sangat berbeda dengannya. Ia membaca di google bahwa kulit manusia terdiri dari beberapa syaraf yang peka terhadap berbagai rangsangan, tidak seperti miliknya. Sasuke akan merasakan sakit apabila kulitnya dicubit, namun ia tidak, hanya merasa sedikit gaya tekan diberikan kepada dirinya dan ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

.

Hari ketiga ia berada di rumah Sasuke, ia mempelajari bahwa manusia—dalam kasus ini adalah Sasuke—menyukai buah berwarna oranye kemerahan bernama tomat, namun setelah ia mencari informasi tentang tomat, ia baru tahu kalau tomat ternyata diklasifikasikan sebagai sayuran. Sasuke menyukai berbagai olahan tomat, namun ia lebih suka memakannya langsung, Sasuke berkata bahwa "aku tidak perlu repot mencuci piring", apalagi ia tinggal sendiri dan tidak mempekerjakan pengurus rumah.

Sasuke lebih suka membeli makanan dari luar, karena memasak terlalu merepotkan. Meski Si Robot Pirang telah menawari untuk membuatkan makanan, Sasuke tetap menelepon jasa antar di restoran langganannya ketika ia merasa lapar. Hal itu terkadang membuatnya berpikir mengapa Sasuke membelinya jika hanya disuruh untuk diam di sudut ruang tengah. Namun ia segera mengeliminasi _task_ untuk bertanya, karena pada statistik kemungkinan dijawab oleh Sasuke tidaklah besar. Sasuke adalah tipe manusia yang tidak suka ditanya-tanyai. Mungkin Sasuke hanya akan meliriknya tajam, atau memutar bola matanya.

.

Tepat satu minggu ia tinggal di rumah Sasuke, ia mulai meragukan informasi yang ada pada memorinya tentang manusia, dalam kasus ini, Sasuke. Manusia seharusnya memiliki banyak ekspresi di wajahnya,namun Sasuke tetap menunjukkan wajah datar dan tatapan mata yang dingin dalam berbagai kondisi. Seharusnya ia menunjukkan wajah yang berbeda ketika menonton drama korea yang menyedihkan, menonton berita kriminal, atau menonton acara komedi. Namun Sasuke tetap menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

Ia tidak pernah bertanya kepada Sasuke, namun ia selalu mengamati.

Sasuke jelas mengetahui bahwa mesin itu selalu memperhatikannya setiap waktu, segala gerak-geriknya. Matanya selalu mengekorinya kemanapun Sasuke beranjak, dan ketika ia pulang dari bekerja, selalu mata biru itu yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Namun robot pirang itu jarang bertaya, seperti yang diminta Sasuke di hari pertama mereka bertengkar, hanya beberapa percakapan kecil setiap hari seperti "Sasuke ada kiriman paket dari Kiba", "Sasuke, hari ini tuan Yamada yang tinggal di sebelah mengantarkan sekotak jeruk untukmu", atau "Sasuke kau mendapat pesan suara dari Sakura untuk bertemu di café pukul 8 malam ini", yang dibalas dengan "hn" dan lirikan mata. Robot itu bahkan tidak meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk mengisi daya, jika sudah tiga hari berlalu ia diam-diam mengambil kabel charger di kotak tempatnya berasal dan pergi ke steker di dekat dapur, setelah baterainya terisi penuh ia akan kembali duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Terkadang Sasuke melihatnya berdiri di depan jendela besar sepanjang hari, tanpa tahu apa yang bisa ia temukan dari ketinggian lantai 23.

Hingga pada suatu sore Sasuke merasakan bahunya ditepuk pelan, ketika ia menoleh pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan mata biru dan helaian rambut pirang.

"Sasuke aku ingin pergi keluar," adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Si Robot Pirang setelah sekian lama. "Aku ingin melihat ini." Sasuke membaca brosur pertunjukan lumba-lumba yang disodorkan oleh si robot dengan alis terangkat. Pertunjukan atraksi lumba-lumba di kebun binatang, malam ini, jam 7.

Sasuke hendak berkata "tidak," tanpa berpikir, namun ketika ia melihat mata biru yang memandangnya intens penuh harap, ia merubah keputusannya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Sasuke pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket dan dompet. Ia menghampiri Si Robot Pirang yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kita berangkat sekarang, aku tidak mau membawamu ke sana dengan pakaian seperti itu."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke" robot itu tersenyum, kemudian mengikuti Sasuke tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Ketika Sasuke memilihkan jeans dan polo untuknya, ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. CPU-nya terus-menerus mengirimkan sinyal untuk tersenyum, serta bayangan hal yang indah-indah. Inilah yang manusia sebut sebagai kebahagiaan, ketika proses dalam tubuhmu seperti diberi pelumas untuk dieksekusi lebih cepat, sehingga kita sering melakukan dengan reflek yang cepat dan tidak terduga.

Jam 7 tepat pertunjukan lumba-lumba dimulai, Sasuke membelikannya 2 tiket di paling depan. Sepanjang pertunjukan ekspresi wajah Sasuke tidak berubah, tetap datar, namun si robot mengerti bahwa tubuhnya lebih rileks dari biasanya. Ia bahkan merasakan jantung Sasuke berdegup lebih kencang saat lumba-lumba melakukan atraksi melompat melewati cincin berapi. Ia melihat kedutan di sudut bibir Sasuke saat lumba-lumba memilih beberapa kayu berhuruf yang sudah disiapkan instruktur dan membentuk satu kata 'halo'. Satu jam pertunjukan Si Robot Pirang tidak pernah mengalihkan pengelihatannya dari Sasuke.

Di akhir sesi instruktur menawarkan siapa yang ingin dicium oleh lumba-lumba. Lengan jaket Sasuke ditarik secara tiba-tiba oleh Si Robot Pirang tanpa Sasuke bisa protes, ia membawa Sasuke ke pinggir kolam untuk 'dicium' oleh lumba-lumba. Sasuke hampir menguliti wajahnya karena malu karena tidak ada orang dewasa yang menantre di barisan ini. Sasuke melirik tajam benda pirang disampingnya, namun empunya hanya tertawa. Pada akhirnya ia pun mengeluarkan handphonen untuk memotret ketika Si Robot sudah berlutut di pinggir kolam dengan moncong lumba-lumba menempel di pipinya.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju halte bus terdekat dengan suasana yang nyaman, tak lama kemudian suara Si Robot Pirang memecah keheningan, "terima kasih Sasuke, pertunjukannya bagus sekali." Padahal selama pertunjukan ia lebih sering mengamati Sasuke daripada atraksi. "Aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu langsung dengan lumba-lumba, bahkan memegangnya." Ujarnya polos, sambil memegang pipi yang telah 'dicium' oleh mamalia air itu.

Beberapa saat berjalan, langkah Sasuke berhenti saat menyadari Si Robot Pirang tidak lagi mengekorinya, Sasuke berbalik dan melihatnya tengah berdiri mematung menatap sesuatu.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sasuke, kau harus makan." Ia berkata sambil menunjuk kedai ramen Ichiraku dengan jari telunjuk.

Meskipun Sasuke memutar bola matanya, pada akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kedai ramen kecil itu dan memesan satu porsi ramen udang.

"Aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya ramen," ujar Si Robot sambil memperhatikan mangkok ramen Sasuke yang mengeluarkan asap. "Google mengatakan rasanya gurih, manis, dan pedas di saat yang bersamaan. Aku penasaran dan ingin melihatnya secara langsung."

Sasuke memakan ramennya dengan diam, walaupun begitu ia mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan benda di depannya.

"Katakan padaku, Sasuke, bagaimana rasanya manis."

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit berpikir, memangnya seperti apa rasanya manis? Itu sudah menjadi tugas lidah untuk merasakannya, karena Sasuke merasakan manis secara otomatis, ia tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana cara mendiskripsikan rasa manis.

"Rasa manis seperti kau melihat bunga yang mekar di musim semi, hangat dan menyenangkan. Tapi jika kau terus menerus melihatnya, lama-lama akan terasa jenuh, sama halnya ketika kau makan banyak gula."

"Bagaimana dengan pedas?"

Sasuke berpikir lagi, "pedas berarti lidahmu terbakar, panas, mulutmu seperti sedang mengalami musim panas."

Robot itu semakin tersenyum lebar, "bagaimana dengan asin, asam, pahit?"

"Kalau kau bertanya terus, kapan aku bisa makan, idiot?"

Si Robot mengatakan maaf sambil tertawa lalu ia tidak bertanya lagi, hanya kembali mengamati Sasuke yang sibuk menyumpit mie ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hey, Sasuke, benda apa yang ada di atas ramen itu?" Ia bertanya sambil menunjuk irisan baso ikan berbentuk bulat.

"Naruto," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Eh, apa?"

"Naruto, apa kau tuli?" ulang Sasuke kesal. Ramen di hadapannya semakin membesar karena kuah yang meresap dan mesin bodoh ini terus menerus mengajaknya bicara.

"Sasuke, aku merasa kau berkata naruto seperti sedang memanggilku, berhubung kau tidak mau memberiku nama, bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kau memanggilku Naruto?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya lagi sampai ramen di mangkoknya habis, setelah selesai Sasuke buru-buru membayar ramennya dan keluar dari kedai itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Sasuke mendengar benda di sampingnya bergumam 'naruto' sambil tersenyum tanpa sebab. Robot itu terlihat sangat bahagia dengan nama baru yang ia tentukan sendiri, bahkan ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di depan gedung apartemen, ia masih terus bergumam.

Malam itu Sasuke menyempatkan menonton reality show malam di televisi, dengan Si 'Naruto' yang duduk di sampingnya. Mesin itu tak lagi bergumam, namun wajahnya masih tetap tersenyum. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 11.45 Sasuke mulai menguap dan merasakan matanya menjadi berat. Ia mematikan televisi sebelum berjalan menuju kamar tidur, namun ia berhenti ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya.

"Sasuke, aku ingin jadi manusia."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Edited later u.u


	2. Perfect Human (2-3)

Jam di tangan Sasuke menunjukkan pukul 9 malam saat ia masuk ke dalam lift dari _basement_ tempat memarkir kendaraan untuk naik ke lantai 23. Sasuke berpapasan dengan gadis berambut pink yang tinggal dua lantai dibawahnya, ia tidak pernah tahu siapa nama gadis itu meskipun mereka sering bertemu di dalam lift yang sempit. Dengan menjinjing tas berisi kamera dan tripod di tangan kiri, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju apartemen nomor 232. Belum sampai di depan pintu, ia disapa oleh Tuan Yamada, seorang pria tua yang tinggal sendirian di samping apartemennya, terkadang anak perempuannya yang sudah menikah datang bersama cucu Tuan Yamada setiap dua minggu. Sasuke selalu tahu karena cucu Tuan Yamada adalah setan cilik pembawa kegaduhan, bahkan suara teriakannya sampai terdengar di kamar Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke, baru pulang kerja?" Tanya pria itu ramah, sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke dengan kerasnya. Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ah, rupanya kau telah memutuskan untuk memiliki teman sekamar ya? Ehm, Itu bagus untukmu, lagipula sewa apartemen ini sedikit mahal, jika bukan anakku yang membayar uang sewa, pensiunan sepertiku tidak mampu membayarnya." Sekali lagi Tuan Yamada menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke sebelum ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Sasuke memandang pintu yang tertutup dengan penuh pertanyaan. Bagaimana bisa Tuan Yamada tahu bahwa sudah beberapa minggu ini Si Robot Pirang—Naruto—itu tinggal di apartemennya? Bukankah Sasuke sudah melarangnya keluar tanpa izin? Sasuke tetap berjalan sambil menimbang beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi, bagaimana Tuan Yamada bisa menyadari keberadaan Naruto di apartemennya. Namun semua pertanyaan itu segera terjawab ketika Sasuke sampai di depan pintunya.

Sasuke bersumpah demi siapapun penghuni langit, ia akan menghajar Naruto saat ini juga.

.

Naruto, hahaha. Si Robot Pirang belum merasa bosan mendengar nama itu diucapkan berkali-kali oleh dirinya sendiri. Naruto, namanya adalah Naruto.

Sebelum ia dibeli oleh Sasuke—namun akhir-akhir ini Naruto mengetahui bahwa yang membelinya adalah Itachi, kakak Sasuke—tentu saja ia memiliki nama. Akan tetapi nama yang diberikan oleh toko tempatnya berasal tidaklah keren, hanya seperti sekumpulan tipe dan nomor seri. GX2027665TAC. Selain tidak keren, juga lebih susah diingat. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke kerepotan memanggilnya dengan 'GX2027665TAC'. Lagipula ia ingin menjadi manusia, maka dari itu ia butuh nama manusia.

Hari ini adalah hari ke-21 ia tinggal di apartemen Sasuke. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Sasuke sejak mereka pergi menonton pertunjukan lumba-lumba dua minggu yang lalu. Kecuali sekarang Naruto -sudah memiliki 4 macam pakaian—Sasuke membelikan untuknya—dan terkadang Sasuke membiarkan Naruto memasak untuknya. Namun Sasuke tetaplah menjadi Sasuke, tetap berwajah stoic dan irit bicara, kata-kata yang keluar darinya kebanyakan adalah sarkasme. Tapi tiga hari belakangan Sasuke selalu sibuk karena ia baru saja menerima project baru sebagai fotografer majalah—entahlah.

Tiga minggu mesin itu berada di apartemen Sasuke, menunggunya pulang kerja dan membuat makanan untuknya. Naruto selalu menemani Sasuke mengedit foto hingga larut malam dan membuatkannya kopi. Terkadang ia hanya memandang jendela seharian, melihat jalanan yang sibuk di bawah langit berpolusi. Naruto pikir hidup di kota besar seperti ini sedikit membosankan bagi manusia. Terutama dengan rutinitas yang padat dan tuntutan yang bermacam-macam, hal ini dapat mengakibatkan penuaan dini. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin sekali-sekali Sasuke harus menyentuh alam.

Naruto tidak pernah melewatkan tayangan terbaru di channel National Geographic. Ia melihat berbagai macam hal alami di dunia yang disajikan dalam beberapa menit video dokumentasi. Meskipun ia bisa mencari informasinya di google, tetap saja menonton video lebih menyenangkan baginya.

Hari ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke pulang di atas jam makan malam. Nasi dan sup krim yang ia buatkan untuk Sasuke sudah mulai dingin (bahkan Sasuke tidak makan makanan yang ia masak kemarin malam), dan Naruto yakin Sasuke akan begadang lagi untuk mengedit foto.

Ia sudah cukup melihat jendela seharian. Drama korea di televisi yang biasa ditontonnya sudah memasuki dua episode terakhir,dan Naruto sudah streaming untuk melihat cuplikan akhir cerita yang tersebar di internet. Maka ia pun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi apartemen Sasuke sambil membawa kain (siapa tahu ada yang perlu dibersihkan) hingga sampailah dia di depan ruangan yang selalu tertutup.

Kalau tidak salah, Sasuke menyebutnya Red Room.

Naruto memutar knob pintu dan mendorongnya, Red Room ternyata sama seperti yang ia pikirkan, benar-benar merah. Tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini kecuali lampu redup yang menggantung di tengah ruangan. Naruto melihat banyak foto-foto digantung, serta alat-alat lain yang ia tidak tahu apa fungsinya (dia harus segera mencarinya di google). Ia meneliti semua foto yang digantung mulai dari ujung hingga ke ujug, sesuai dugaannya, tidak ada foto dirinya atau foto keluarganya.

 _Drap. Drap. Drap._

Sasuke sudah kembali. Naruto mendengar suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar, dan suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Tak lama kemudian sosok _raven_ Sasuke muncul di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _dobe_?" Suara Sasuke terdengar marah, namun tidak ada perubahan signifikan pada wajahnya. Si Robot hendak menjawab, namun Sasuke segera melontarkan satu pertanyaan lainnya. "—dan apa yang kau lakukan pada plakat namaku di depan?"

Ups, apakah Sasuke marah karena ia telah mengukir nama "Naruto" pada plakat nama di depan? Bukankah jika Naruto tinggal di apartemen ini, maka ia harus mengukir namanya, berjaga-jaga untuk memudahkan bila seseorang mencarinya. Tapi, melihat reaksi Sasuke, sepertinya ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

.

* * *

Steel's Heart

(part 2 : Perfect Human)

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Happy SasuNaru day!

Zettai Kareshi!AU

Summary: _Naruto longed to be a human. Sasuke, on the other hand, has lived almost his entire life lika a robot. Together, they learn to be human._

* * *

.

Langit ibu kota dini hari gelap pekat, tidak satupun bintang terlihat, mungkin karena tertutup polusi. Sekarang jam 01.26, Itachi baru saja sampai dari bandara setelah terbang 10 jam dari San Fransisco, hal ini membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia tidak terlalu suka berlama-lama di pesawat, namun pekerjaan mengharuskan untuk menjalaninya.

Seperti biasa ia tidak ingin langsung pergi ke rumah setelah pulang dari perjalanan bisnis. Itachi selalu mampir ke apartemen adiknya untuk beristirahat, mungkin kali ini ia akan mengambil cuti karena hampir 3 hari ia tidak bisa tidur. Lagipula ia merasa kangen pada adiknya setelah tiga minggu tidak bertemu. Itachi sudah memerintahkan Kakashi untuk memulangkan barang-barangnya, dan ia segera memanggil taksi untuk melaju ke apartemen Sasuke.

Suasana gedung apartemen sudah sepi, hampir tidak ada orang lagi yang berkeliaran kecuali resepsionis di depan dan beberapa office boy yang sedang bersih-bersih. Ia memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana sambil menunggu lift membawanya ke lantai 23, setelah itu menyusuri koridor dan berhenti di pintu 232. Itachi hendak memasukan password untuk membuka pintu, tapi tangannya terhenti ketika melihat ada yang berbeda dengan plakat nama di depan apartemen adiknya. Ada nama 'Naruto' diukir dengan rapi di bawah tulisan Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi menaikkan alis.

Ketika Itachi membuka pintu setelah memasukkan password, ia disambut oleh kegelapan(tentu saja, Sasuke pasti sudah tidur sejak tadi). Tapi betapa kagetnya Itachi saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata menyala di sudut ruang tengah, sepasang mata itu menatapnya intens tanpa berkedip. Itachi cepat-cepat menyalakan lampu dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Seseorang duduk di ruang tengah. Seseorang berambut pirang duduk di ruang tengah adiknya. Seseorang berambut pirang dengan mata menyala duduk di ruang tengah adiknya, dini hari. Uh, Itachi hampir saja terkena serangan jantung.

Ia baru saja akan bertanya "siapa kau?", tapi si pirang terlebih dulu mengangkat tangan dan menyapanya, "hai, apa kau adalah kakak Sasuke, Itachi? karena wajah kalian sedikit mirip."

Setelah berpikir keras barulah Itachi mengingat sesuatu. Ia memberikan hadiah robot kepada Sasuke atas rekomendasi Kakashi, mungkinkah ini wujudnya?

Itachi memperhatikannya mulai rambut hingga ujung kaki. Ia pasti mengiranya seorang manusia jika tidak melihat bagian kiri dadanya terbuka, sebuah kabel terjulur menancap ke steker.

Si pirang tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan, Itachi menyambutnya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa membuatkan minuman karena sedang ditengah-tengah _charging_. Tapi jika kau mau menunggu 10 menit sampai _charging_ -ku selesai…"

"Tiidak masalah," ungkap Itachi, ia duduk di sofa sambill menekan tombol power remote televisi. "Kupikir aku ingin ngobrol denganmu dulu."

Sesuai apa yang dikatakan, sepuluh menit kemudian Si Robot Pirang mencabut kabel _charger_ dan menyimpannya di dalam kotak besar. Sepertinya ia berasal dari kotak itu—batin Itachi melirik semua gerak-geriknya. Mesin itu menghilang sebentar di dapur dan kembali dengan secangkir teh di tangannya.

"Naruto, itu namamu?" Tanya Itachi sambil menerima cangkir berisi teh hangat dari Si Robot dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. "Sasuke yang memberi nama padamu?"

"Tidak, pada awalnya ia tidak mau memberiku nama, namun pada akhirnya kita sepakat menamaiku dengan nama naruto."

Itachi tertawa sambil menyeruput tehnya, "pft—dasar Sasuke, tidak pernah berubah."

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke, apa ia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Si pirang mengangguk, "hm, Sasuke adalah pekerja keras. Dia memiliki hati yang baik walaupun sedikit sulit membacanya."

"Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke," mata Itachi menerawang. "Laki-laki perfeksionis yang jarang berekspresi, keras kepala, mulutnya kotor penuh sarkasme. Saat sekolah dulu ia hanya memiliki satu teman dekat yang sama-sama minim ekspresi."

Entah mengapa Naruto sedikit mengiyakan ucapan Itachi. Walaupun semuanya tidak seratus persen benar.

"Dia tidak terlalu suka bicara, juga sedikit gegabah." Jeda, Itachi tersenyum. "Sasuke memiliki prinsip bahwa; kesan pertama menentukan kesan-kesan berikutnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah adikku, adikku yang gegabah. Sedikit banyak aku juga ikut andil membentuk 'Sasuke' yang seperti itu."

Mereka berdua terdiam, diam yang berbeda, karena Itachi terdiam sambil membayangkan masa lalunya dengan Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto terdiam karena mengamati Itachi. Walaupun mirip, lelaki itu sedikit berbedadengan Sasuke. Ia lebih banyak berekspresi dan jujur pada dirinya sendiri, tidak seperti Sasuke dengan tembok imajiner di sekelilingnya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Itachi lebih luwes dan bermacam-macam. Jadi sepertinya informasi tentang manusia yang ada pada memorinya tidak sepenuhnya salah, Naruto pikir.

"Hey, sekarang mari kita bicara tentang dirimu." Kata-kata Itachi menarik perhatiannya. "Kulihat tadi kau bisa membuat teh, apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Aku bisa melakukan apa saja, memasak, bersih-bersih, aku juga bisa belajar untuk membuat skill tertentu." Jawabnya dengan bangga.

"Wow, tidak heran mereka menjualmu dengan harga yang mahal."

Naruto kemudian menunjukkan beberapa fitur yang dimilikinya pada Itachi selama beberapa waktu. Itachi mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil terkagum-kagum pada Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa benda seperti Naruto bisa diciptakan di dunia ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, Itachi," ujar Naruto dengan senyum lebar. "Karena kau lebih mirip dengan diskripsi manusia yang ada pada memoriku."

Itachi tidak menjawab, ia mengatupkan tangannya sembari mendengarkan robot itu berbicara.

"Aku dapat melihat peluang untuk belajar menjadi manusia sempurna jika aku bersama denganmu, tapi…" Naruto mendadak berhenti. CPU dalam tubuhnya memuar memori yang telah ia lalui selama tiga minggu bersama Sasuke. Tidak banyak, hanya sekelebatan memori klise, dimana Naruto menunggu Sasuke pulang kerja sepanjang hari, Sasuke sedang mengedit foto di ruang tengah, pemandangan dari jendela apartemen Sasuke, pertunjukan lumba-lumba, makan ramen, membeli baju, ketika Sasuke menemaninya ke taman untuk melihat serangga.

"Aku percaya kau menghadiahkanku kepada Sasuke karena suatu hal. Walaupun sepertinya aku akan lebih berkembang bersama dengan Itachi… Sasuke saja sudah cukup," jeda. "Aku akan menerima bagaimana cara Sasuke menjadikanku sebagai manusia."

"Tapi aku senang kau membeliku, Itachi." Ungkap SI Robot Pirang. "Dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke."

Itachi tertegun.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya pagi itu ketika merasakan pelukan erat dari seseorang. Ia mengumpat sambil mendendang si pelaku sekuat mungkin, dengan bantuan kedua tangan, segera ia turun dari ranjang empuknya dan mendarat di lantai yang dingin.

"Sasuke, jangan berisik aku masih tidur sebentar—" rengek si kakak sambil mencari-cari selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Brengsek, Itachi. Kau masih bisa tidur nyenyak setelah mengirimkan benda di luar sana, kupastikan kau membayarnya."

Itachi membalas dari balik selimut, "Ehm, emm, Sasuke bicaramu kasar sekali pada Nii-san-mu."

"Persetan, Uchiha."

"Kau lupa bahwa nama belakangmu juga Uchiha?"

Sasuke berteriak lagi. Itachi mengabaikannya. Sasuke mengumpat. Itachi menggodanya dengan kata 'I love you, too'. Sasuke geram. Itachi tertawa. Hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke menyeret kaki Itachi dari ranjang dan Itachi terjatuh dengan bunyi 'bugh' dan 'aduh' yang keras. Saat yang sama di dapur, Naruto berhenti mengaduk adonan pancake dan memandangi pintu kamar Sasuke yang tertutup sambil terheran-heran.

Setengah jam kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar menggunakan jubah mandi dengan rambut basah, disusul oleh Itachi yang masih mengantuk dengan benjol di dahi dan rambut berantakan. Itachi mengekor pada Sasuke menuju dapur dan langsung disambut oleh wangi pancake yang baru matang.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke, Itachi," sapa Naruto tersipu-sipu, wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke hanya melirik lalu membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan susu kotak dan meminumnya langsung tanpa gelas.

"Pagi Naruto," Itachi duduk di kursi makan sambil mengendus sepiring pancake di hadapannya. "Kau yang membuat ini?"

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Itachi mengambil pisau dan garpu yang sudah disiapkan Naruto di samping piring pancake, setelah mengucapkan "selamat makan" Itachi melahap pancake buatan robot pirang yang kini duduk di samping adiknya dan sibuk menuangkan sirup ke atas pancake milik Sasuke.

Sambil menghabiskan pancakenya, ia terus memperhatikan si robot yang terus menerus bertanya apakah masakannya enak kepada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, ia merespon semua pertanyaan Naruto dengan 'hn'.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, Sasuke segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja. Deadline semakin dekat, sedangkan pekerjaan masih banyak, mungkin ia akan lembur lagi bersama teman setimnya hari ini. Setelah berpakaian rapi dan mengambil laptop dan alat-alat fotografinya, ia menemui Itachi yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah untuk berpamitan.

Itachi mengantarnya hingga pintu depan, ia merapikan mantel yang Sasuke kenakan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya.

"Pulanglah sesekali," ujarnya hati-hati. "Ibu merindukanmu."

Sasuke melengos, tidak menjawab.

"Ayah juga merindukanmu."

Bulshit—Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa pria tua yang gila bekerja itu memiliki rasa rindu pada anak yang tidak mau menyentuh perusahaan yang begitu dicintainya.

"Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati."

Sasuke menutup pintu.

Itachi menemui Naruto yang kini duduk di ruang tengah.

"Naruto,"

"Ya, Itachi?"

"Aku bersyukur mengirimkanmu pada Sasuke." Senyum lega terukir di bibir Itachi saat itu, Naruto mengira ia sedang menerawang, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang Itachi pikirkan.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Tolong jaga adikku baik-baik, ya." Itachi menatap mata Naruto. Biru bertemu Hitam. Walaupun Naruto bukan manusia, pikirnya, tapi Itachi dapat berharap padanya.

.

Naruto melihat kupu-kupu. Warnanya hitam dengan corak kuning-oranye, ternyata serangga itu sangat kecil, akan tetapi jauh lebih indah apabila dilihat secara asli dibandingkan melihat gambar-gambarnya dari google. Kepakan sayapnya sangat cepat, tapi lembut disaat yang bersamaan. Naruto hampir lupa memerintahkan mulutnya untuk tidak terbuka.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia melihat beberapa orang sedang memberi makan burung pada tangan mereka. Sebenarnya Naruto juga ingin melakukan itu, namun ia tidak memiliki makanan burung. Maka ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat burung-burung itu hinggap di tangan manusia, lalu terbang kembali.

Ia sedang berada di taman berjarak 5 menit dari gedung apartemen Sasuke, sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah karena Sasuke selalu melarangnya untuk pergi keluar tanpa izin, tapi semua ini karena…

Satu jam setelah berangkat kerja, pintu apartemen diketuk oleh Tuan Yamada, lelaki tua yang tinggal di sebelah. Kakek itu datang sambil menggandeng cucunya yang masih berusia 5 tahun dengan tangan kanan, lalu membawa tas jinjing di tangan kiri. Setelah menjelaskan bahwa ada urusan mendadak, lelaki itu meninggalkan cucunya kepada Naruto beserta perlengkapannya di dalam tas sebelum Naruto bisa menolak.

Anak itu bernama Konohamaru. Entah apa arti nama itu, yang jelas tingkahnya seperti setan. Ia berlari kesana-kemari seperti nyamuk, berteriak dan bernyanyi-nyanyi lagu anak-anak, naik turun kursi dan mengacak-acak kamar Sasuke (tapi Naruto sudah memastikan Red Room terkunci dan bocah itu tidak bisa masuk, atau Sasuke benar-benar akan membuangnya ke rongsokan). Setelah ia merasa lelah dan tidak dapat menemukan tempat mana lagi yang bisa diacak-acak, kini ia merengek minta diantar ke taman bermain tak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal.

Pada awalnya Naruto menolak, karena itu tidak aman untuknya, dan ia juga tidak boleh keluar tanpa izin Sasuke. Akan tetapi Naruto tidak bisa terus berkata tidak ketika Konohamaru mulai menangis. Ia tidak memiliki skill merawat anak-anak, dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu anak kecil sebelumnya.

Maka disinilah mereka sekarang. Naruto mejaga Konohamaru yang sedang bermain ayunan sambil melihat barisan semut di tanah. Sesekali ia menghampiri Konohamaru yang hendak memukuli anak-anak lain kemudian berkata bahwa memukul adalah perbuatan yang buruk. Tapi sepertinya Konohamaru bukan tipe anak yang mau mendengar nasihat seperti itu.

Sementara bocah setan itu asyik dengan mainan di taman, Naruto kembali mengamati hewan-hewan di sekitarnya. Ia menangkup kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang diantara bunga lalu melepaskannya kembali. Naruto berpikir, bagaimana bisa seekor ulat yang buruk rupa hanya dengan bergelung di selimut pupanya bisa menumbuhkan sayap yang begitu indah. Ia berpikir, apakah manusia bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada bunga aster yang ada di setiap sudut taman. Ia hendak memetiknya setangkai, namun sebuah tepukan di punggungnya membuatnya menoleh. Ia bertemu pandang dengan Konohamaru yang menangis sambil memegangi lututnya yang berdarah.

"Oh tidak," Naruto panik. CPUnya memerintahkan untuk segera membawanya pulang dan mengobatinya di rumah. Dengan cekatan ia mengangkat badan Konohamaru dan berlari menuju apartemen Sasuke. Ia memencet lift dengan terburu-buru sambil memegang erat anak lelaki yang menangis di punggungnya. Namun ketika ia telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak memiliki password pintu Sasuke. Namun anak lelaki di gendongannya semakin menangis menjadi-jadi.

Naruto segera kembali ke bawah menuju meja resepsionis, "Maaf, tapi bisakah kau merawat luka anak ini?" pintanya panik kepada seorang wanita yang sedang berjaga. Beruntunglah mereka memiliki kotak p3k, bahkan wanita penjaga meja resepsionis itu memberinya sebatang permen kaki agar Konohamaru tidak menangis lagi. Setelah semuanya selesai, Naruto berterima kasih kepada wanita itu dan menggandeng tangan kecil Konohamaru menuju lantai 23.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuka pintu?" protes bocah cilik itu sambil menjilat permen kaki.

Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa, "sayang sekali, Konohamaru, aku tidak tahu password untuk membuka pintu."

"Bagaimana bisa, bukankah kau dan Sasuke nii sudah hampir sebulan tinggal bersama?"

"Aku tidak pernah keluar rumah seizin Sasuke." Ungkapnya jujur. "Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu di dalam apartemen Tuan Yamada?"

"Ng, aku juga tidak tahu apa passwordnya."

Mereka berdua menghela napas bersamaan.

Naruto dan Konohamaru akhirnya duduk di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke, namun setelah permen kaki Konohamaru habis, bocah itu kembali merengek karena haus. Naruto ingin membelikannya air di supermarket tapi ia tidak memiliki uang, maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengelus kepala Konohamaru sambil menyuruhnya berhenti menangis.

Entah berapa lama anak itu menangis, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur di pangkuan Naruto. Hari semakin sore, ia berharap baik Sasuke maupun Tuan Yamada segera pulang.

.

Tuan Yamada mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang, kemudian pintu ditutup oleh Sasuke. Tanpa berkata-kata ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower. Naruto duduk diam di tempat biasa, namun kali ini ia berpikir. Apakah Sasuke marah karena ia telah keluar rumah tanpa izin?

Kediaman Sasuke bisa memiliki banyak arti, karena dalam menyikapi kejadian apapun Sasuke memang selalu diam.

Sasuke datang hampir dua jam kemudian, sangat terkejut melihat Naruto duduk di depan pintu dengan Konohamaru yang masih tertidur di pangkuannya. Sasuke memerintahkan Naruto untuk memindahkan bocah itu ke dalam kamar. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu ia lebih terkejut lagi melihat kondisi rumahnya yang sangat… berantakan.

Tanpa suara Sasuke segera membereskan kekacauan mulai dari dapur (tentu saja setelah memastikan Red Room-nya aman), Naruto ikut membantu setelah melakukan apa yang Sasuke perintahkan. Mereka berdua diam saat bekerja, selama dua jam, hingga akhirnya Tuan Yamada menekan bel dan mengambil kembali cucu yang ia titipkan. Kemudian Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, sedang berpikir.

Ia harus minta maaf kepada Sasuke, harus.

Si Robot Pirang masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dengan mengendap-endap, syukurlah Sasuke belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia akan menyiapkan beberapa kalimat yang sekiranya akan ia katakan kepada pemuda itu. Tak sampai 5menit,Sasuke keluar hanya dengan selembar handuk melilit di pinggangnya.

Bola mata Sasuke melirik Si Pirang yang kini berdiri di samping ranjang, tanpa berkata apa-apa ia melewati robot itu menuju lemari pakaian dan memilih-milih baju ganti.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke," ujar Naruto perlahan. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba Tuan Yamada menitipkan Konohamaru kepadaku, lalu Konohamaru terus menangis apabila aku tidak mau menemaninya pergi ke taman. Tapi aku sangat menyesal…"

Sasuke sibuk berpakaian.

"Aku menyesal Sasuke, aku mengerti mengapa kau sangat marah."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya, memastikan sistem pendengarannya tidak rusak.

" Aku. Tidak. Marah." Ulang Sasuke.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya berkali-kali, bodoh."

"Ma—Maaf, aku hanya…" Naruto bingung bagaimana harus mendiskripsikan perasaannya sekarang. Ia merasa lebih ringan, seolah job pada CPU-nya telah dieksekusi pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku seharusnya memberitahumu password pintunya, dan aku tidak seharusnya melarangmu untuk keluar."

Naruto segera tertawa dan berkata "tidak masalah kok".

Malam itu Sasuke bekerja di kamarnya sambil mendengarkan cerita Naruto tentang pengalamannya di taman. Bagaimana ia menangkap kupu-kupu, melihat barisan semut, dan mendiskripsikan burung dara yang diberi makan oleh orang-orang. Sasuke tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan ocehan Si Pirang, selama ia masih bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Namun Naruto menyadari sesuatu, ada perubahan pada sorot mata Sasuke saat ini dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang dulu, terasa lebih hangat.

Naruto merasakannya, bagaimana Sasuke bersikap padanya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sekarang. Naruto tidak tahu apa namanya, namun ia sangat menyukai Sasuke yang ini.

Pukul 2 dini hari Sasuke menutup laptopnya dan menguap. Ia menyimpan laptopnya di atas meja di samping ranjang. Segera saja Naruto mengucapkan selamat malam. Tapi saat ia akan pergi ke ruang tengah, Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Mulai malam ini kau tidak perlu menunggu di luar." Kata Sasuke singkat, sebelum ia menarik selimut dan mematikan lampu.

Naruto pun tersenyum, ia tak beranjak dari kursi di samping tempat tidur. Malam itu ada yang berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Sepanjang malam Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang tertidur. Malam itu Naruto berpikir tentang kupu-kupu, tentang burung, barisan semut, dan Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke.

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

part terakhir sepertinya bakal telat diupload ;_;


	3. Be Human (3-3)

Naruto merapatkan mantelnya sekali lagi. Sudah kesekian kali ia melihat bayangannya di cermin pagi ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial, tidak, bahkan sangat amat sangat amat sangat spesial. Karena hari ini Sasuke menjaknya pergi ke studio tempatnya bekerja.

(Apa Naruto sudah bilang bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang spesial?)

Sasuke memberitahu Naruto kemarin malam bahwa ia ingin membawanya ke tempat ia bekerja. Dan semalaman Naruto tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Ia bahkan bingung memilih baju mana yang akan ia pakai esok hari, padahal tidaklah sulit memilih satu dari sepuluh pakaian miliknya, akan tetapi karena ini adalah hari pertamanya datang ke studio Sasuke, semua harus disiapkan sematang mungkin.

Naruto bahkan mulai membuat sarapan jam 5 pagi dan memastikan Sasuke tidak bangun kesiangan dan mengacaukan rencana mereka. Naruto sudah _over-excited_ sedangkan Sasuke tetap memulai harinya dengan mandi pukul 8, sarapan jam 8.30, dan bersiap-siap selama satu jam. Sedangkan Naruto sudah duduk manis di ruang tengah dengan pakaian terbaiknya sejak pukul 7 pagi.

Mereka pergi dari apartemen sekitar pukul 10.45 menggunakan mobil Sasuke yang terparkir di _basement_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di studio, Sasuke?" tanyanya penasaran, senyum lebar tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya sejak tadi. "Apa model majalah selalu datang ke studiomu untuk difoto? Atau mereka hanya berkonsultasi?"

Sasuke hanya bergumam.

Tidak puas, robot pirang itu bertanya lagi, "ada siapa di sana, Sasuke? Apa seseorang bernama Sai atau Kiba, yang sering menelepon itu adalah teman satu tim mu?"

"Berhenti bicara, _dobe_ , suaramu bisa merusak telingaku."

"Sasuke, kau seharusnya berhenti bicara kasar!"

"Berisik."

Sasuke memarkir mobil peraknya di depan bangunan dengan plang bertuliskan "1001 iDEA Studio" berwarna merah maroon. Ia membuka pintu kaca bersama Naruto yang mengekorinya. Sasuke disapa oleh seseorang yang hampir mirip dengannya, duduk di meja depan sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headset.

"Yo Sasuke," pemuda itu menyadari ada sesuatu yang pirang di belakang kawannya. "Well—siapa yang berdiri di belakangmu? Apa kau pacarnya, pirang?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya—"

"—Bukan!" sela Sasuke, "Dia adalah…" Sasuke terbata, bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana.

"Wah, wah, kita kedatangan tamu penting hari ini ya, Sai?" celetuk kiba dari ruang pemotretan, ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto. "Panggil aku Kiba."

Naruto menyambut tangannya, "Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Apa kau tahu Naruto, ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke membawa pacarnya ke studio ini."

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku—"

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang pemotetan separuh membanting pintu, meninggalkan Kiba dan Sai yang kini tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjai Sasuke. Entah mengapa Naruto juga ikut tersenyum, ia tahu Sasuke tidak marah karena olok-olokan kedua kawannya. Hanya saja ekspresi wajah pemuda Uchiha itu sangat lucu saat ia merasa jengkel.

"Jadi, kalau bukan pacarnya, kau siapa?"

Segera saja Naruto menjelaskan siapa dirinya dan mengapa dirinya bisa bersama Sasuke saat ini. Kedua teman Sasuke semakin terpingkal-pingkal mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Robot itu mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres dengan Uchiha." Ujar Sai menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan. "Akhir-akhir ini dia rajin bekerja dan sering pergi ke mall, kurasa aku tahu apa sebabnya."

"Pada dasarnya aku yang memiliki studio ini," ungkap Kiba pada Naruto. "Aku mempekerjakan Sai sebagai asisten, dan Sasuke hanya datang sesekali untuk membantu. Tapi beberapa minggu ini ia sering mengambil job, aku sempat berpikir apakah ia sedang butuh banyak uang, tapi kau tahu… Uchiha selalu punya banyak uang."

Kiba dan Sai berpandangan, lalu tertawa.

"Sekarang kami tahu alasannya."

"Um," Naruto berpikir keras dengan semua petunjuk yang diberikan Kiba dan Sai, ia mencoba menemukan sebuah kesimpulan. Namun ia tetap tidak mengerti meskipun kedua kawan Sasuke telah memberi banyak kode padanya. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan relevansinya…"

"Tentu saja karena kau, Naruto. Kau pikir untuk apa seorang Uchiha pergi ke mall, sedangkan ia punya banyak orang untuk disuruh-suruh?"

Oh.

"Lagipula sejak kedatanganmu, dia sedikit berubah."

Sai mengiyakan,"ya, dia sedikit terlihat seperti manusia."

* * *

Steel's Heart

(part 3 : Be Human)

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Happy SasuNaru day!

Zettai Kareshi!AU

Summary: _Naruto longed to be a human. Sasuke, on the other hand, has lived almost his entire life lika a robot. Together, they learn to be human._

* * *

.

Hari ini Naruto mempelajari banyak hal tentang manusia. Ia belajar tentang sifat Kiba yang jahil, Sai yang pendiam, namun ia seperti tahu segalanya. Cara mereka bersosialisasi dengan sifat dan kebiasaan yang berbeda-beda. Manusia sungguh mengagumkan. Mungkin ia akan minta ikut ke studio lagi lain kali. Ia harus banyak belajar.

"Kiba dan Sai adalah orang yang baik, aku menyukai mereka." Ujar Naruto ketika mereka duduk di dalam mobil Sasuke yang tengah melaju di jalanan menuju apartemen. "Sai mengajariku menggambar dengan Photoshop hari ini, dia berjanji akan memberitahu detailnya jika aku ke sana lagi."

"Hm, lebih baik kau berhati-hati dengannya. Dia licik seperti ular."

"Benarkah?"

"Apa?"

"Benarkah ular itu licik?"

Sasuke ingin menepuk dahinya, "itu hanya perumpamaan, bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Sasuke, aku sedang belajar!"

Naruto menoleh pada pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Ia membaca setiap plang toko di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Lampu-lampu jalanan sudah mulai dinyalakan karena sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Biasanya Naruto akan menunggu Sasuke di ruang tamu sambil memandangi pintu, tapi hari ini adalah hari spesia, ia bersama Sasuke seharian. Naruto tidak ingin hari ini cepat berlalu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia memiliki ide cemerlang. Naruto meminta Sasuke berhenti di taman tempat ia dan Konohamaru bermain beberapa minggu lalu.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu," ujarnya sambil melonjak-lonjak di kursi penumpang.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari pintu masuk taman. Belum sempat mengunci kendaraanya, Naruto sudah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam tempat yang dipenuhi bunga dan mainan anak-anak itu.

"Sebenarnya kau mau lihat apa sih?" Sasuke jengkel karena bajunya jadi kusut ditarik-tarik.

Naruto terus menyeretnya menuju tempat yang lapang, mata birunya mencari-cari sesuatu yang tak kunjung ia temukan. "Oh tidak…"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada burung di sini, tapi mereka ada saat aku kemari bersama Konohamaru."

Sorot mata Si Robot jelas menunjukkan kekecewaan, bahunya yang tadi bersemangat sekarang turun dan lesu.

"Aku ingin kau juga melihatnya, burung-burung itu…"

Mereka terdiam. Naruto masih saja mencari burung yang ia maksud sambil memanggil-manggil mereka.

"Hey ini sudah hampir malam, burung-burung itu sudah kembali ke sarangnya sekarang." Sasuke mencoba membujuk Si Pirang.

"Benarkah?Kukira mereka di sini sepanjang waktu."

"Mereka juga punya rumah, mereka pulang jika sudah lelah seharian mencari makan."

Tampaknya bujukannya berhasil, Naruto kini sudah mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Maafkan aku Sasuke, padahal aku ingin sekali menunjukkan burung-burung itu padamu."

"Tidak masalah."

"Hey, bisakah kau mengambil gambar taman ini untukku?"

Sebelum mereka pulang, Sasuke kembali ke mobil untuk mengambil kamera yang ada di bagasi. Ia mengabadikan beberapa tempat sesuai keinginan Naruto. Bunga aster, tempat duduk, lampu taman, musang, kucing liar, meskipun Naruto minta diambilkan gambar yang aneh-aneh, Sasuke tetap melakukannya. Lalu tanpa Naruto sadari Sasuke sedang mengambil gambar mereka berdua di depan air mancur.

"Hey, kenapa kau mengambil foto kita?"

"Untuk kenang-kenangan."

Sejujurnya Sasuke juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengambil gambar _self camera_ , seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat tangannya bergerak sendiri. Toh cuma satu kali _self camera_.

.

Self camera kedua diambil saat mereka pergi berjalan-jalan ke kuil. Naruto ingin tahu bagaimana bentuk kuil yang asli, sebenarnya ia sudah melihat gambarnya di google(Naruto selalu main internet sepanjang hari sambil menunggu Sasuke, ia hampir tahu segalanya), namun Naruto berkata bahwa ada yang berbeda jika ia melihat secara langsung. Mereka berfoto di depan patung Buddha, dan Sasuke sengaja mengambil gambar ketika Naruto belum sepenuhnya siap.

Self kamera ketiga terjadi di dapur. Sasuke berkata ia ingin mencoba kamera polaroid yang sudah lama tak ia hanya ingin mengambil gambar Naruto saja, namun Si Robot Pirang memaksa bahwa mereka belum punya foto polaroid berdua.

Self kamera ke empat, lima, enam. Naruto tidak mengingatnya lagi, mereka terlalu sering mengambil foto bersama. Yang ia tahu selama hampir sebulan, Sasuke telah membawanya ke 17 tempat berbeda. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berkata bahwa ia harus mencari view untuk portofolio. Tapi ia tahu betul bahwa itu hanyalah alasan klasik.

Pada suatu malam Sasuke bermimpi tentang robot. Sebuah robot berambut pirang dengan mata biru, kulit kecoklatan yang manis, serta mulut yang tidak berhenti bicara. Keesokan paginya ia terbangun dengan senyum bahagia di bibirnya. Ia melihat Naruto duduk di sampingnya, tersenyum juga, dan mengucapkan selamat pagi. Lalu Sasuke berpikir, jika robot bisa bermimpi, apa yang dia mimpikan? Apakah seorang manusia bermata hitam gelap dengan rambut raven?

.

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk berdampingan di sofa sambil menonton reality show di televisi. Kepala Si Pirang bersandar kepada bahu Sasuke, sebenarnya ia tidak fokus pada layar televisi sejak tadi, karena Naruto sibuk menghitung detak jantung Sasuke yang berderu seperti genderang. Ia menyukainya, suara detak jantung Sasuke, cara Sasuke mengedipkan mata dan menyibak poninya, semuanya, semuanya saja tentang Sasuke.

Naruto mengamati wajah pemuda Uchiha itu dari dekat. Sungguh halus tanpa cacat. Bagi Naruto Sasuke adalah sosok manusia sempurna, ia sempurna dari rambut hingga ujung kaki. Terutama bibirnya, berwarna merah seperti tomat. Naruto penasaran bagaimana rasanya.

"Sasuke… Boleh aku menciummu?"

Uchiha Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun juga tidak menolak saat perlahan Naruto mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan mengecup bibirnya.

Bagi Sasuke ciuman itu terasa lembut dan manis.

Bagi Naruto ciuman itu basah dan panas.

Mereka berciuman, lama. Sampai Sasuke menjauh karena kehabisan napas. Namun Naruto tahu Sasuke sangat ingin menciumnya lagi.

Pemuda raven itu mengacak rambut Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia meraih telepon genggamnya yang sedari tadi bergetar dan terlupakan karena terlalu asyik berduaan dengan Naruto dipelukannya.

Jemarinya mematung di atas layar telepon genggam, lampu led hijau menyala menandakan satu pesan baru saja masuk. Disampingnya, Naruto berusaha mengintip pesan dari siapa yang baru saja Sasuke terima. Nama "Aniki" tertulis pada layar, namun ia tidak membaca apa isi pesannya. Namun ketika Naruto menoleh dan melihat airmata jatuh dari pipi Sasuke, Naruto yakin pesan yang dikirim oleh Itachi merupakan berita buruk.

.

Uchiha Fugaku meninggal dunia karena kanker paru-paru, meninggalkan satu istri, Uchiha Mikoto, dua anak lelaki, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mewariskan sebuah perusahaan multi nasional yang kini dikelola oleh anak sulungnya, Uchiha Itachi.

Setidaknya itu yang kini menjadi sorotan berita di hampir semua stasiun televisi. Tapi itu bukanlah poin pentingnya. Selama ini Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya menderita penyakit kanker yang perlahan-lahan menggerogoti paru-parunya. Itachi tidak pernah berkata apapun mengenai penyakit ayah mereka. Kakak lelakinya selalu bercerita bahwa ayahnya sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis hingga ia tidak bisa menemui Sasuke, namun ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa ucapan Itachi dilontarkan untuk menutupi kondisi aslinya.

Alasan mengapa Fugaku tidak pernah meneleponnya, mengapa mereka tak pernah lagi merayakan natal. Mengapa Fugaku membiarkan Sasuke hidup semaunya.

"Apakah dia membenciku, Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi yang berdiri di sampingnta. Mata oniksnya menatap nanar pada peti mati ayahnya yang pelan-pelan masuk ke dalam lemari besi untuk dikremasi. "Apa dia begitu membenciku, karena aku tidak sepertimu, aku tidak seperti dirinya?"

"Kau salah, otouto, justru karena kau seperti dirinya, ia membebaskanmu." Itachi menggeggam tangannya. "Ayah selalu melihat dirinya pada dirimu, maka dari itu ia tidak ingin melakukan apa yang dilakukan kakek padanya, memaksamu menjadi _businessman_ yang sibuk. Dia ingin kau hidup seperti yang kau inginkan, karena ia percaya bahwa kau bisa mewujudkan keinginannya yang telah lama terpendam."

"Mengapa ia tidak pernah meneleponku, tapi ia bisa meneleponmu setiap saat!" Sasuke merasakan pandangannya mengabur karena sesuatu yang hangat mulai memenuhi pengelihatannya.

"Ia takut jika kau mendengar suaranya yang mulai menjadi pelan dan berat, ia takut kau meninggalkan kehidupan bebasmu yang sekarang dan kembali padanya. Ayah tidak menginginkan itu…"

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menangis, air mata jatuh tidak terkontrol dari matanya menuju pipi. Sasuke merasa dadanya menyempit karena rasa penyesalan yang hebat. Karena sampai di akhir hidup ayahnya, Sasuke belum meminta maaf.

"—M-M-Mengapa- sampai di saat—terakhirnya—"

"Ia mencintaimu Sasuke, sangat mencintaimu. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan cara yang baik, tapi ia sungguh mencintaimu."

Meski Itachi telah mengusap pipi adiknya berkali-kali, air mata Sasuke tidak mau berhenti.

.

Sasuke mengurung dirinya dalam kamar lama di rumah orangtuanya selama tiga hari. Tidak seorangpun berani mengetuk pintu, termasuk Itachi dan Ibunya. Saori selalu meninggalkan nampan untuk sarapan dan makan siang Sasuke di depan kamar,namun tak pernah disentuhnya.

Sementara itu Naruto duduk di ruang tengah seperti biasa, menunggu Sasuke. Sudah tiga hari Sasuke tidak pulang ke apartemennya. Meski Naruto tahu apa yang menyebabkan absennya Sasuke, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke tidak pulang selama ini. Naruto melihat berita kematian ayah Sasuke di televisi, bahkan berita itu tak henti-hentinya menjadi topik perbincangan selama tiga hari penuh. Tentu saja, Uchiha Fugaku adalah salah seorang businessman sukses yang sangat berpengaruh di Negara ini.

Naruto terus memandangi pintu sepanjang hari, berarap sosok Sasuke muncul. Terkadang ia akan berdiri di samping telepon, menunggu Sasuke meneleponnya untuk memberi kabar. Tapi sayangnya panggilan itu tak kunjung datang.

Ia mengingat lagi aktivitas malamnya bersama Sasuke, menyambutnya di pintu sepulang kerja, duduk di sampingnya ketika ia lembur, lalu menyaksikannya menyikat gigi sebelum tidur. Malam itu Naruto memutar lagi aktivitas yang terekam oleh matanya. Tak biasanya ia mengorek-orek ingatan lama yang tersimpan dalam memorinya, karena ia selalu sibuk untuk membuat ingatan baru.

Hari keempat, Sasuke belum kembali. Seharian Naruto berdiri menghadap jendela, mengamati mobil berlalu-lalang dari lantai 23, kebiasaan yang sudah lama tak ia lakukan.

Hari kelima, masih sama seperti empat hari sebelumnya. Tidak ada kabar, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan kembali. Hari itu ia merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang tempat Sasuke tidur. Menghirup dalam-dalam bantal yang biasa Sasuke kenakan. Ia tidak mencium apa-apa, tentu saja, ia adalah sebongkah mesin yang deprogram untuk meniru manusia. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba menjadi manusia, ia tidak akan pernah berhasil.

Hari keenam, Sasuke masih belum kembali. Kali ini Naruto menghabiskan waktu di dalam Red Room. Padahal sudah berkali-kali Sasuke berkata padanya untuk menjauhi ruangan itu, namun kali ini Naruto sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Tidak ada hal baru yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa Sasuke.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Naruto masuk ke dalam Red Room. Ia memperhatikan hasil cetakan foto Sasuke yang digantung dari ujung ke ujung. Jika dulu ia hanya menemukan foto-foto pemandangan dan gambar beberapa model majalah, sekarang ia lebih sering menemukan gambarnya tergantung. Benar, gambarnya tergantung di Red Room. Sasuke memang suka membawa kamera kemanapun dia pergi, tapi Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa objek dari kebanyakan foto yang ia ambil adalah dirinya.

Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya.

Saat ia keluar dari Red Room, Naruto membawa selembar hasil cetakan foto yang tergantung di ruangan itu. Foto yang ia ambil adalah gambar dirinya dan Sasuke sedang mengambil self camera di depan air mancur di taman. Naruto menyimpannya di saku celana agar ia selalu ingat.

Hari ke tujuh, delapan, sembilan, Naruto mulai berhenti berharap.

Naruto berpikir, menilik dari perilakunya beberapa hari ini, seperti orang yang menginginkan sesuatu namun tak kunjung mendapatkannya. Memikirkan sesuatu yang belum tentu melakukan hal serupa denganmu. Apakah ini rasa rindu yang biasa manusia rasakan. Seberat inikah?

Hari-hari selanjutnya ia kembali melihat jendela dari lantai 23.

Hingga pada suatu malam, tepat dua minggu setelah kematian ayah Sasuke, pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok raven yang telah Naruto tunggu-tunggu. Si Robot Pirang segera berlari menyambut pemiliknya dengan rasa lega. Tanpa disangka-sangka mesin itu memeluk Sasuke erat, dan Sasuke balas memeluknya.

Lalu mereka berciuman.

Naruto menuntun Sasuke menuju kamar dan menyuruhnya langsung beristirahat, karena saat itu sudah lebih dari jam 1 dini hari. Tak menunggu lama akhirnya Sasuke pun menutup matanya, tertidur, dengan tangan bersentuhan dengan milik Si Robot.

Sebenarnya Naruto menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan sorot mata Sasuke, terlihat dingin dan hampa. Namun itu tidak masalah, tidak apa-apa, selama Sasuke kembali itu bukan masalah.

.

Pagi menjelang, Naruto sudah siap dengan aktivitas lamanya, membuat sarapan. Ia mengaduk adonan pancake sambil tersenyum sepanjang waktu karena pagi ini ia sudah tidak di rumah sendiri lagi. Sasuke bangun lebih siang dari hari-hari biasanya, jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 11 siang, Sasuke baru keluar dari kamar tidur. Ia duduk di kursi makan dan melihat sarapannya tanpa nafsu, setelah 30 menit berkutat dengan pancake buatan Naruto, pada akhirnya ia hanya melahapnya seperempat.

Sasuke baru berangkat bekerja jam 12 siang, ia berangkat tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sasuke masih menciumnya, mengusap rambut pirangnya saat menonton televisi, dan membiarkannya duduk di ranjang di samping Sasuke saat ia tertidur. Hanya saja Naruto lebih menyukai Sasuke yang dulu.

Sejak kembali dari rumah orang tuanya, Sasuke bertingkah seperti mayat hidup. Ia bahkan tidak makan dan membersihkan dirinya secara benar. Hal ini membuat Naruto menjadi khawatir dengan kondisi pemiliknya. Namun ia tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk mempertanyakannya. Tapi Naruto tidak tahan lagi, melihat Sasuke perlahan-lahan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dengan cara seperti ini.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke, kau terlihat berantakan."

Sasuke melirik, "tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau selalu bisa menghandalkanku." Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto pikir bahwa selanjutnya Sasuke akan mulai menceritakan keluh kesahnya, namun ternyata reaksi Sasuke berbeda dengan yang ia kira. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berdiri tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuannya. Ia masuk ke dalam Red Room, mengunci dirinya semalaman di ruangan itu.

"Mengapa, Sasuke?" Naruto mencoba membuka knob, namun karena Sasuke telah menguncinya dari dalam, pintu tetap bergeming.

Naruto semakin tidak mengerti manusia, kadang mereka bisa sangat senang, detik kemudian mereka merasa sedih.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Buka pintunya, Sasuke…"

.

Hingga pada suatu siang Naruto mendengar Sasuke berbicara di telepon. Pada awalnya Naruto tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang Sasuke perbincangkan, tapi saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu kepadaya, Naruto hampir tidak percaya.

"Aku akan mengirimmu kembali."

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

"Tapi, Sasuke—"

Sasuke memotongnya, "aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini, aku akan kembali pada keluargaku. Sudah cukup lama aku membuang-buang waktuku untuk hal yang tidak berguna, aku sudah memutuskannya, aku akan bekerja di perusahaan ayah."

"Kau bisa membawaku, Sasuke, aku bisa membantu membuat sarapan dan membersihkan rumah."

"Cukup!" nada bicara Sasuke meninggi,

Naruto terhenyak.

"Apa tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu lagi, Naruto."

"Sasuke, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa ini hanya sebuah permainan."

"Ya, Naruto, ini adalah permainan. Kau mempermainkanku dengan semua perilakumu, kau memeluk dan menciumku seenaknya. Bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, sedangkan kau hanya deprogram untuk melakukan semua itu?"

 _Tidak, Sasuke, hentikan!_

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, sementara kau… tidak nyata?"

 _Tidak. Tidak. Ada yang salah dengan semua ini._

"Tapi aku di sini Sasuke, aku bersamamu, apakah itu tidak cukup bagimu?"

Naruto berharap Sasuke menyadarinya, bahwa dirinya adalah kenyataan. Sasuke dapat menyentuhnya, bersamanya, dan di dunia ini Naruto hanya memiliki Sasuke. Selama ini ia selalu berusaha menjadi 'pacar' terbaik bagi Sasuke, dan ia pikir ia telah melakukannya. Namun ternyata ada satu kekurangan Naruto, bahwa ia bukan manusia. Ia telah berusaha keras belajar menjadi manusia, namun takdir berkata lain. Ia sudah gagal dari awal, seharusnya Naruto menyadari itu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke," kedua tangan Sang Robot menyentuh pipi pemudia di hadapannya. "Maaf jika aku bukan manusia."

Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan menghantam dadanya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan kesedihan. Ketika kau merasa sangat tidak berdaya menghadapi sesuatu. Seperti inikah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ayahnya meninggal?

Malam itu Sasuke tidur menghadap dinding memunggungi Naruto. Sedangkan Si Robot Pirang bergelung di belakangnya. Ketika tengah malam menjelang, Naruto menyusupkan tangannya memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Menghitung napasnya sepanjang malam, merasakan detak jantungnya. Ia mencium daun telinga Sasuke berkali-kali, berdoa Sasuke akan berubah pikiran. Naruto berharap semua pikirannya tentang hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi esok hari dapat menghilang. Seperti Sasuke mengirimnya kembali. Seperti bayangan ia tak akan bersama Sasuke lagi.

.

Tapi keputusan Sasuke sudah bulat.

.

Sebelum Naruto masuk ke dalam kotak, ia menatap Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Itachi." Pinta si Robot untuk terakhir kalinya. "Katakan padanya aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk menjagamu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Akan kusampaikan."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," _terima kasih atas segalanya. Pengalaman yang kau berikan, telah membuatku merasa menjadi manusia. Terima kasih sudah memanusiakan diriku, walau pada akhirnya aku memang tidak cukup untukmu._

Mereka berciuman untuk yang terakhir kali.

Sebelum Sasuke menekan tombol _power_ , Naruto meraba-raba sesuatu di saku celananya, kemudian memberikan sebuah kertas yang dilipat-lipat kepada pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Sasuke menekan tombol _power_ di belakang telinga seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa bulan lalu, beberapa detik kemudian mata Naruto tertutup dan seluruh mesinnya berhenti. Sasuke segera menutup kotak besar yang telah menghuni ruang tengahnya selama beberapa bulan sebelum ia berubah pikiran. Tak lama kemudian seorang petugas dari toko yang menjual pacar robot datang dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil box berwarna putih. Mereka membawa pergi Naruto dari apartemennya.

Ketika Sasuke kembali, ia langsung duduk di ruang tenah mencari-cari lipatan kertas yang tadi Naruto berikan padanya. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke membukanya. Lipatan kertas itu merupakan selembar foto _self camera_ mereka saat berada di depan air mancur. Ia membuka semua lipatan pada foto itu dan terlihat bahwa Naruto menulis sesuatu di ujung dengan bolpoin merah.

" _I love you, Sasuke."_

Bohong, bagaimana sebongkah mesin bisa merasakan cinta? Apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mencintai Sasuke, sebuah hati baja? Mengapa Naruto masih tetap mempermainkan perasaannya, bahkan setelah Sasuke mengirimnya kembali?

Bukankah jika tidak ada Naruto semuanya akan sama saja? jika ia telah mengembalikan Naruto, langit akan tetap berwarna biru 'kan?

Lalu, mengapa sekarang ia menangis?

.

 _My love is like a star: by the time you notice it. I'm long gone._

.

* * *

Fin

* * *

.

Kemarin aku dapat satu review yang benar-benar mengharukan :") dia bilang saya harus bikin fic yang ada konspirasinya agar dapat review banyak, haha, entah kenapa kalo denger konspirasi aku langsung bayangin sinetron Abad Kejayaan yg sekarang lagi tayang di antv itu. Mungkin lain kali aku bakal bikin Abad Kejayaan!AU ya.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah membaca, rasanya senang sekali kalau memang ternyata ada yang masih nungguin update ku yang langka ini. Maaf part terakhir-nya telat sehari (maapin yah sesepuh Shrine :"))

Happy SasuNaru day 2015!


End file.
